opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Moje bogate życie
Moje bogate życie Od czasu zaręczyn Szymona i Natalii minęło już trochę czasu. Byli z sobą szczęśliwi i zajęci przygotowaniami do ślubu. Termin zbliżął się coraz bliżej. Pewnego niedzielnego popołudnia postanowił, że powie Natalii jak księdzu na spowiedzi cały swój życiorys. Natalia akurat była w kuchni i gotowała leniwe pierogi, które Szymon tak lubił, choć chętnie by zjadł coś znacznie tłustszego, jednak nie mógł z powodu kamieni w woreczku żółciowym. W domu akurat był też na zaproszenie Natalii jej kuzyn Janek, który kiedy tylko Szymon ledwo wszedł do kuchni powiedział: - Tylko nie mów jak Ci źle, że znowu musisz jeść gotowane. Wiesz przecież, że czeka Ciebie niedługo zabieg chirurgiczny; - Daj spokój, nie zamierzam, nasłuchałem się już, że mam za swoje... - Mam nadzieję, że to Cię czegoś nauczy - dorzuciła Natalia Szymon lekko poirytowany i sfrustrowany tym, że nie może jeść wielu rzeczy oraz brakiem empatii, usiadł do stołu, a kiedy się wszyscy najedli i napili rzekł do Natalii: - Natalia - zaczął - chciałbym Ci powiedzieć parę rzeczy - Janek, taktownie wstał i chciał wyjść, kiedy Szymon rzekł: - Zostań, też możesz...Nie przeszkadzasz mi, tylko nie dyskutuj ze mną i siadaj - dodał stanowczo Szymon, na co Janek faktycznie usiadł ciekawy, co zaraz będzie. Szymon krążył po kuchni to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, a Natalia i jej kuzyn czekali co powie...W końcu Szymon powiedział: - Wiem, że jesteśmy długo razem i chciałbym przedstawić Ci historię swojego życia...A konkretniej jego najważniejsze momenty...W wieku 12 lat po raz pierwszy zostałem ministrantem w kościele, jednak ta przygoda trwała raptem 3 miesiące... Do Boga powróciłem dopiero w 2006 roku za sprawa pewnego księdza egzorcysty. W międzyczasie postanowiłem poszukać sobie jakiegoś sportu - najlepiej lubiłem grać w piłkę na bramce i toteż w 2004 roku się zapisałem do klubu by grać. W 2004 poznałem też swoich dwóch najlepszych kolegów, których zostawiłem - Kamila, którego uczyłem komputerów, a dziś jest w tym lepszy ode mnie, oraz Jacka, z którym lubię sobie wypić...- tu na chwilę Szymonowi załamał się wzrok, Natalia wymownie spojrzała w sufit, a Janek obdarzył Szymona takim spojrzeniem, że ten czuł się jakby prześwietliły go reflektory EU07, jednak kontynuował - Wiele im zawdzięczam, w różnych aspektach. W wieku 16 lat poszedłem do liceum - początki były bardzo trudne - nie znałem nikogo, do tego całe gimnazjum miałem indywidualne nauczanie więc to utrudniało mi kontakty z rówieśnikami. Praktycznie cały czas na korytarzu trzymałem się z daleka od kolegów. Wiem, że to wyda Ci się dziwne, ale w pierwszej klasie liceum najbardziej znienawidzonym przedmiotem przeze mnie była...historia. Wiem dziwnie to brzmi, ale miałem nudny okres i głupiego nauczyciela, który nic nie mówił tylko kazał czytać z książki i tak nam lekcje upływały...Historią zacząłem interesować się w II klasie, kiedy tego emeryta zastąpiła inna nauczycielka, która bardzo ciekawie opowiadała, i nie mogłem się doczekać każdej kolejnej lekcji historii z nią no i jak każdy w tym wieku - podkochiwałem się w nauczycielce, właśnie w niej. W międzyczasie jak każdy chłopak w tym wieku zacząłem rozglądać się za dziewczynami.... - I, co? - zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem Natalia; - No, czekaj zmierzam do tego... - pamiętam, że na pierwszą randkę z Olgą poszliśmy nad staw...No i wracając nawet się nie spostrzegłem jak skończyłem II klasę liceum i zaczęła być klasa maturalna...Podjąłem decyzję, że maturę będę zdawał podstawową i rozszerzoną z historii. Zapamiętałem z tego okresu też, że jak był sprawdzian z Lalki to poszliśmy sobie z Olgą nad staw, a kiedy był sprawdzian z Trylogii to ukrywaliśmy się w kościele...W wieku 19 lat zdałem maturę, przez rok totalnie nic nie robiłem, kiedy postanowiłem zacząć swoją pierwszą pracę. Z ważniejszych wydarzeń w 2010 zacząłem zbliżać się z taką Agnieszką, nawet dostałem od niej kosza, choć dalej się przyjaźniliśmy...ona miała dziecko, facet ją zostawił, więc starałem się być jej przyjacielem, jednak to ona kiedy miałem niecałe 23 lata postanowiła zerwać kontakt. Pamiętam, że bardzo się załamałem, bo to była prócz mamy i siostry jedyna kobieta w moim życiu...Szukałem szczęścia po innych religiach, wdałem się w przelotną znajomość z taką Asią, która właśnie była tej wiary...Niestety to zauroczenie przyniosło mi tylko rozczarowanie. Wtedy właśnie jakoś krótko po tym poznałem Julię...Poznaliśmy się koło jej uczelni - miała szarą kurtkę i chłopaka...A ja miałem być w zamian za poprzedniego, co przyznała po związku...Jednak proces trwał, bo przez pierwszy rok w ogóle nie mieliśmy kontaktu, kontakt taki powolny zaczęliśmy utrzymywać dopiero w 2014 na jesieni to się zaczęło...pomagałem jej szukać mieszkania, gdyż niezbyt dogadywała się z właścicielami, potem obejrzeliśmy jeden mecz...pamiętam, że na ten mecz przyszła z swoją koleżanką, aby spróbować nas wyswatać, jednak dałem plamy totalnie wtedy , co sama przyznała...Jakiś czas później Julia miała operacje na oczy i przyszedłem do niej w odwiedziny...nawet zostawiłem jej batonika wtedy, choć się bałem. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy poznałem jej tatę i mamę... Wiosną 2015 zmarł ojciec mojego dobrego przyjaciela, a my zaczęliśmy powoli się spotykać...Oglądać w niedzielne wieczory przy piwie kanał o historii w internecie...Później przyszły juwenalia i tak się zaczął nasz związek...zapytała mnie co do niej czuje...I tak po jednym dniu wahań, zastanowień - zdecydowałem się. Niestety po 2 miesiącach ze mną zerwała...Ja jednak nie przestałem wierzyć do końca, że będziemy razem i tak też się stało - w październiku 2015. We wrześniu 2016 ponownie wróciłem do kościoła jako lektor, którym jestem do dziś, a nawet przez trzy miesiące byłem kościelnym; W czerwcu 2017 roku postanowiłem się Julii oświadczyć i przyjęła te oświadczyny...Jednak po weselu jej przyjaciółki zaczęło się między nami psuć...odległość też robiła swoje, bo mieszkaliśmy w innych miastach, ale wydawało się, że w lutym 2018 kiedy dostała prace w moim mieście światełko jaśniej zaświeci...Jednak to był początek końca związku... W maju 2018 postanowiła ze mną zerwać... Natalia cierpliwie słuchała, słowem nie przerwała Szymonowi, odgarnęła lekko włosy i zapytała: - Czemu ona Cie zostawiła? - Bo nie akceptowała mnie takim jakim jestem... Natalia chwilę patrzyła na twarz ukochanego, pobawiła się włosami, na chwilę podciągnęła się by poprawić sobie lewy but i powiedziała: - Kocham Cię - takim jakim jesteś, z Twoimi wadami, z Twoją obsesją na punkcie pociągów, w czym przypominasz mi Janka, w tym, że czasem marudzisz, że czasem przeklniesz, ale wiem, że mogę na Ciebie liczyć i chce z Tobą być... Szymon się trochę zawstydził, po czym powiedział: - Dziękuje Ci...wiem, że mam swoje wady; wracając w 2017 w wakacje dowiedziałem się, że mój wujek ma raka płuc i zostało mu 6 miesięcy życia...I tak też się stało, zmarł w lutym 2018...Także w kwietniu 2018 tak jak Ci mówiłem poznałem Janka...I to chyba koniec mojej opowieści. Natalia nie przerwała Szymonowi słowem, cieszyła się, że jej powiedział całą prawdę. Wyszła nad staw nieopodal i zaczęła się cieszyć, że ma Szymona. Kategoria:Karu Kategoria:Opowiadania 2018